Shimmering
by Fluffys pet
Summary: a strange new demon comes searching for the jewel shards but ends up meeting a special someone along the way... (sorry Ive been gone so long computer died ...the funafal was moveing I'm dis continuing this sto
1. ch1

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. I only own the characters I made up other wise every thing else is not mine. Ch.1 of shimmering By Fluffys pet A/N: this is my first fic, it may not be very good, if this is true please read and review but don't jest tell me about all the bad parts I want to hear good too. ~*~*~  
  
The forest was dark and quiet, the wind blew gently threw the crisp green trees. Owls could be heard hooting to each other eerily. All was right until suddenly a quick hush fell over the opening of trees as a demon slowly walked threw the dirt path. She had long golden hair resembling that of the sun and a tail that she wore as a boa over her shoulder and around her neck, the silky threads waved down jest above her ankles.  
  
She wore a short red kimono back wards cut in half so that the sleeves barley hang on, the kimono ended above her stomach. It was decorated with white flowers at the ends of her long sleeves. A long thin cloth was all that covered her bottom half, the cloth ran from behind her, between her legs and in front then tied to the side of her waist with a lovely white silk ribbon. It covered her bottom and front but left her lush thighs exposed, she had sandals on her feet so as to not dirty her feet.  
  
In her arms curled up sleeping was a small demon child with bronze hair ending at her lower back. She had two small yet adorable kitten ears the same color fur as her hair, she wore a regular blue kimono small enough to fit her and a long blue skirt to match. Hanging from her neck was a small bag tied to a string dangling happily.  
  
The demon women walked elegantly along the path as if she were floating, she wore no expression on her face only cold ruby eyes starring in to space.  
  
A rather large blue demon with three claws, white natty hair, and tusks began stomping toward her. It wore merle a loin cloth and held a spear threateningly at her face.  
  
"You there, women" it began in a fierce angry tone "you have shards of the sacred Shikon jewel, hand it over or I'll have to take it by force". She simply starred at the demons arm not moving an inch. The demon continued "I would like to add them to my hastily growing collection". The women then set the child down on the ground slightly waking it, it crawled to a tree then fell back to sleep leaning against it.  
  
"If you will not simply give them to me I shall kill you and the child then happily take the shar~" the demon was unable to finish for the female demon had already lodged her hand into his large belly. She removed her hand, took one step back. She swung her claws threw the air releasing pitch Black blade of fire, shredding it into many chunks of flesh, blood, and bone. (A/N: cool.()  
  
The female demon reached in the messy pile and pulled out four jewel shards, quickly stuffed them into the bag around the childs neck, picked her up and walked on liking the thick red liquid from her hand savoring the sweet flavor. ~*~*~ "Inuyasha can we stop now?" wined the cute fox child named Shippo "we've been searching all day, I'm hungry" Shippo sat in the basket of Kagomes bike rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Would ya shut up already I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain" hollered an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"See your tiered too Inuyasha so I think we should stop" smiled Kagome.  
  
"Fine" said Inuyasha giving up. Kagome set down plenty of food for them to eat.  
  
"I'll be back with water because I for got the tea. he, he. Nobody seemed to pay any attention they jest stuffed they're faces. Kagome gave them an angry glare then walked away. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched. 


	2. Ch2

A/N: Hello, peoples before we begin I would like to thank "San San as herself"… * cough, cough *THANK YOU!!!!!… Well now, time to get to the good stuff (and yes I mean the Fic) enjoy ((.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (  
  
"Kagome!!" hollered a suddenly terrified Inuyasha "I'm coming holed on". Inuyasha rushed over past the trees and bushes that concealed Kagome then screeched to a holt as he saw what made Kagome yell.  
  
"L-look, what could have done this?" asked Kagome frightfully looking at the mangled remains of a big demon.  
  
"Damn" began Inuyasha foully "it must have been strong, and I bet it had a shikon jewel shard on it"  
  
"How will we find it? It must be far away buy now"  
  
"Kagome, don't act stupid" said Inuyasha now sniffing the pile then the air. He looked back at Kagome and the others "Kagome you stay here with Shippo, I'm going ahead" Inuyasha got ready to jump into the air but sadly Kagome had to say her favorite word.  
  
"Sit Boy" she calmly walked over to his in pain body that had been forced in to the ground. "Thought you'd leave without me didn't you Inuyasha" Inuyasha simply sat up twitching his ears to shake away the dust "well to bad I'm coming with you so ha!"  
  
Inuyasha stood with his back facing her "fine but we'll probably have a hard time catching up with it…thanks to you."  
  
"What was' that?" said an annoyed Kagome as she picked up her pink bike (A/N: pink? Man, what was she thinking).  
  
"Nothing" answered a panicked Inuyasha. They began walking but not without taking one last glance at the large messy pile of bloody body parts and chunks that lured so very many flies. Kagome and Shippo both winced as they both smelled the foul scent coming off whatever remained of the demon demolished carcass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kneeling in front of a small spring the golden haired demon watched the child play happily in the water splashing and laughing as she pretended to be a shark ready to attack it's pray. The girl smiled at her and called for her "Mummy!, jump in, the water's nice and cold" she smiled a huge grin as her mother tilted her head toward her and barley smiled. "please Mummy I'll let you be the big shark" she turned her head away still with a small smirk on her face.  
  
The child frowned for a second them smiled devilishly. She cupped her hands and filled them with water then tossed it on to her mother, her mother starred at her with a strait wet face acting as if she was angry. The girl new she was playing with her and continued playing giggling the entire time.  
  
The demon sat with her back against a rock allowing the heat transfer to her body, she loved heat thou she never expressed it. She lived for the tantalizing feeling of warmth spreading throughout her entire body heating her muscles and joints. The sun beat down on her lovely golden mane it seemed so perfect, no wait not yet, perhaps if she were it a hot spring. Yes a hot spring then she would truly be peaceful being smothered and surrounded by steamy water Mmm…  
  
Her eyes snapped open, she still had the same expression on her face… none. She knew it, she knew they were coming she could smell them. A fox, a human, a half-bread, and shards of the sacred shikon jewel. She was prepared of course, so she motioned for her daughter and she quickly dressed and followed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm putting another page up after this so keep reading …R/R please ( 


	3. Ch3

A/N: it's me again, yes I know so what. Tell you what I'll jest skip all this boring "A/N" junk and get to the story. But one last thing in this chapter you may see why I rated the story "R" mainly for foul language with Blood and gore. (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The demon Hellcat walked in silence along side her daughter quietly sniffing the air hoping to run into the holders of the shards. But the youth was quickly growing restless and eager to find a place to play.  
  
"Mummy" said the Kitten like demon child "I know we're bound to run into those who we're pursuing but how about if instead of us pursuing them what if we can get them to pursue us. It would mean far less walking and more resting perhaps it would be more enjoyable"  
  
Her mother stopped as they walked on to large dirt road then leaning her head up toward the mountains as men; at least 200 of them, came riding down to her then surrounded her. They must have been mercenaries or thieves of some sort.  
  
"Well look what I've found a skimpy little whore" started a brutish man; he seemed to be they're leader. He gave her a sly grin at her.  
  
"Hey boss what do ya say, should we make her our new special friend for the night?" said one of the less important yet as ugly minion.  
  
"What do you mean 'our' she's ganna be all mine maybe for a week tops, heh heh heh you can have the little tike, I know you men love the talkative ones." All the men laughed pulled at the youth but she held on tightly, her mother nudged her slightly as the leader began to dismount off his horse chuckling lightly to him self. The youth quickly got the hint and scurried past the men and horses watching her mother from a distance.  
  
The large bulky man took a good look at her, smiled then started to reach for her hair "well aren't you a pretty little th~" yet again she did not allow her sort of opponent to finish his sentence. Before he could even lay a finger on her silky hair she had already released her attack on the disgusting beast of a man.  
  
She had grabbed his fat neck and squeezed fiercely, setting fire to his throat burning his entire head leaving nothing but black skull and neck on his shoulders. She took one step back and allowed his body to descend to the floor, in the process the bare bone quickly formed into ash and diapered in the wind. Now looking at her daughter she smiled halfheartedly before returning her attention back to the now furious men.  
  
They all sat on their horses starring at the lifeless body of their leader, watching as his blood attempted to escape the burnt flesh barley able to drip to the ground. "You monster" one began "boss you will not have died in vain, I'll kill you, you heartless bitch!" he started toward her with the others following.  
  
She wasted no time before she began her assault. Throwing blades of black fire at the giant crowd of angered men shredding them into similar slices of flesh as the demon before them. Worrier after worrier where killed far more easily then the last. She slaughtered them like sacrificial lambs; the dirt road was now a lake of blood covering a wide area of land, yet she seemed almost pleased with the murderous deed.  
  
She walked back toward the youth who was sitting happily looking at the large area covered with dead carcasses. "Now all we half to do is wait, they will find us but hopefully it won't frighten them into not coming" she then smiled once again evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped over whelmed by the sudden scent of human blood. "What could that be" he asks himself.  
  
"Inuyasha, d-do you smell that" said Shippo "it smells like a battle jest ended but I couldn't even smell it start what do you think it is?" Inuyasha said nothing he simply stood shivering with anger and at the same time with fright.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: the next chapter will have more Inu in it and trust me it will have a lot of excitement… R/R please. 


End file.
